Green Goblin
1= |-| 2= Green Goblin, real name Norman Osborn, is a character from Marvel Comics and the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Green Goblin vs. The Joker History Norman Osborn is the strong-minded yet troubled head of OsCorp known for his fascination with Spider-Man and strained relationship with his son Harry. Intent to keep control of OsCorp from being taken away from him by his business partners, Norman subjected himself to a super soldier formula his company was developing alongside military-grade armor and weapons. Though the exposure boosted Norman's strength and intelligence, it also drove him insane with a murderous alter ego spawned with the worst traits of Norman's personality composing his being: The Green Goblin. Though forming a begrudging respect for Spider-Man, the Goblin made it his goal to destroy the web-crawler by targeting his loved ones in would become a long blood feud. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Norman Virgil Osborn * Alias: Carnage, Cletus Kasady, Commander Osborn, Director Osborn, Gobby, Goblin, Goblin King, Goblin Kingpin of Crime, Goblin Lord, Great and Terrible, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Os-Man, Iron Patriot, Mason Banks, Normie Osborn, Octo-Goblin, Overlord, Red Goblin, Scrier, Super-Adaptoid * Affiliation: Power Elite, Church of the New Darkness, formerly Goblin Army, Oscorp, Alchemax, Leader of the Goblin Nation, H.A.M.M.E.R., leader of the Dark Avengers, Thunderbolts, The Cabal, leader of the Sinister Six, partner of Mendell Stromm, the Crime Master, Doctor Octopus, employer of the Enforcers, Hellfire Club, Commission on Superhuman Activities, Initiative (leader/P.R. teacher), Brotherhood of the Scriers/Order of the Goblin, Executives Club, leader of the Lucky Lobo gang * Occupation: Arms dealer, professional criminal mastermind; formerly Alchemax Executive, director of H.A.M.M.E.R., C.S.A. official, prisoner, adventurer, businessman, owner and president of Osborn Industries and Oscorp, government-appointed director of the Thunderbolts, owner of the Daily Bugle, Initiative P.R. teacher, crimelord * Age: Unknown * Height: 5'11 (6'4 in armor) * Weight: 185lbs (385lbs in armor) Powers and Abilities * Goblin Formula ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes * Gifted Intelligence * Expert Marksman * Skilled Combatant Equipment * Goblin Armor * Goblin Glider * Pumpkin Bomb ** Concussive ** Incendiary ** Smoke/Gas * Razor Bat * Electrical Discharges * Bag of Tricks Feats * Thanks to the Goblin Formula, can hold his own against Spider-Man * Strong enough to lift at least 9 tons * Destroyed Swordsman (Strucker)'s sword by stomping on it * Grabbed and held onto Spider-Man * Grabbed Spider-Man's hands and shoved him away * Thrashed Deadpool around * Destroyed shackles designed to hold the Hobgoblin * Beat down Ben Reilly, an identical clone of Spider-Man * Consistently shown to be able to keep up with Spider-Man * Dodged a thug and took out a gun with his blaster * Dodged a chair thrown by Spider-Man * Dodged a blast from the Hobgoblin * Dodged a blast from Swordsman (Strucker) * Took out a guard at a high security prison before he could react * Is mostly alright after getting falling rubble pin him and Spider-Man down * Got tackled down a helicopter onto concrete and was fine * Took a massive beating from an enraged Spider-Man * Tanked a pumpkin bomb and a blast from Songbird * Was fine after getting slammed into a building from a great height * Survived a whole bag of Pumpkin Bombs exploding on him * Was still conscious after another enraged Spider-Man gave him another beating * Survived being impaled by his own glider * One of Spider-Man's greatest and most deadliest enemies * Was the first villain to discover Spider-Man's identity * Killed Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man's girlfriend at the time * Survived his death and went into hiding for years * Killed Ben Reilly, a clone a Spider-Man and his foster brother * Is responsible for the entire Clone Saga * Crippled Flash Thompson * Killed the Skrull Queen and managed to become the head of national security * Created and led the Dark Avengers, a team of supervillains impersonating superheros * Managed to get the Sentry to side with him * Led his team of supervillains to try to invade an earthbound Asgard * Took over the city and destroyed everything the Superior Spider-Man built for killing the real Spider-Man Weaknesses * Certain chemicals can interfere with his serum and expel and block it from his system, robbing him of his superhuman power * Insanity * Rather arrogant and refuses to acknowledge his mistakes * Prefers to outsmart his opponents, treating hand to hand as a last resort * Very narcissistic * Has a lack of empathy for others * Suffers from a multi personality disorder * Has a superiority complex * Was indirectly guilty of that in an alternate universe, Sentry has released all of his power during the event, Siege, which ended in the destruction of the planet Earth and possibly the universe Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Disney Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Martial Artist Category:1960s